miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir Season 4
|channels = |previous = Season 2 |next = Season 4 }} The third season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir was confirmed to be in progress by Jeremy Zag.https://instagram.com/p/-Td9YnSQ0P/ It will have 26 episodes.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/671958967967457280 According to Thomas Astruc, episodes in this season will be self-contained, but there will be powerful ongoing story arcs.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/778788348102053890 The world premiere of Season 4 was in Spain on December 25, 2020, (10:40 UTC+1) with the airing of "TBD" on Disney Channel. The season premiered on April 5, 2020 for France. In the USA, the first 13 episodes officially premiered at midnight (UTC-7) on September 18, 2019, on Netflix. Season overview With time, Marinette and Adrien ended up becoming friends. But the collège girl discovers that declaring her feelings for her friend is not so simple, in fact, it will be almost the opposite! For Ladybug and Cat Noir, despite their new powers and teammates that they can call upon when the situation requires it, the fight with Hawk Moth becomes harder and harder. Their opponent is always stronger as long as he can call on Mayura, a villain who can create allies for the Akumatized, the supervillains. More powers, more action, more villains, and more emotions! Season 4 will put Adrien and Marinette to the test: Will they be able to keep their secret and prevent their private life from interfering with their superhero adventures? And will their superhero life distract them from being normal kids?''https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1011635348777177088 History ''For the production history, announcements, and released spoilers for Season 4, see Season 4/History Cast and crew Main cast Recurring cast Episodes :Main articles: Episode guide and Episode guide/International #''Reflekdoll Returns - 09/8/2020 - Juleka gets akumitized once again, which causes uncontrollable chaos and destruction. Unbeknownst to Cat Noir and Ladybug, Reflekdoll is powerful than before. #Adricat - 09/15/2020 - Félix attempts to find out Cat Noir's true identity, which leaves Adrien shook, as Felix is a good detective. #Buglady - 09/25/2020 - When Marinette gets akumitized, she becomes Buglady, a evil counterpart of Ladybug. #Tiphon - 10/5/2020 - A new miraculous is created, and is given to Félix, and he later realizes that being a superhero is not easy. #Mind Wiper - 10/15/2020 - When a new kid at school is teased, he becomes ''Mind Wiper, ''who has the ability to erase people's memories. #Queen Ant - 10/25/2020 - Cholé's miraculous is switched out with a lost miraculous, ''Queen Ant. #''The Return Of Master Fu - 11/15/2020 - When Master Fu comes back for a visit, Hawmoth captures him, demanding him to reveal Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities. #Laser Liar - 11/25/2020 - Marinette is stricken with jealously when Alya starts hanging out with Lila, which leads to an akuma almost akumitizing her, but heads to Lila instead. #Water Wizard - 12/3/2020 - Adrien is akumitized into ''Water Wizard '', which gives him the ability to create huge tidal waves. #Date Fright - 12/25/2020 - Marinette asks Adrien if they can go see the new "Paris Slayer" movie, which leads to their identities being revealed. #Tune Troubles - ''12/31/2020 - Luka becomes Tune Troublemaker, as his guitar breaks, and has the ability to create painful music that can turn humans to stone. Trivia * It was revealed that in this season, Adrigami would be a thing. * According to Feri González, Felix would make another appearance.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bkpe50BhHh-/?taken-by=ladybug.it * Near the end of this season, Marinette and Adrien's identities will be revealed.